A Demon's Love
by DoodleSmuke
Summary: Haku is a orphaned boy running from a all boys whore house, when he meets the demon in the Mist, Zabuza. He makes a deal with the demon. Stay with him and he'll be the Demon's tool. Will Zabuza love this boy or will he just use him the 'til he wears out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Blood

By DoodleSmuke

A: I hate saying this but-...I DON'T OWN NARUTO*sob*

Doodle:It's ok, Author-sama, maybe one day-

Flop:Don't put idiotic dreams in her head.

A:Flop...

David:Anyway, on with the story...

A child runs through the woods, his small legs straining to run faster than the men that chased him, his once fine silk kimono tearing to shreds from the sharp twigs and shrubs, his bare feet bloodied and bruised, but he took no notice, he only wanted to get away to get to the road and to freedom, not paying attention to where he was going he cried out in fear when the ground suddenly gave away and he fell.

He hit the ground on his back with a dull thud, moaning in pain as he strained to get up, _Get up! I have to get up!_

"He's over here!" A voice boomed from above

_Oh no! Get up, get up. GET UP! _The boy forced himself on his weak legs, and proceeded to run, searching for the road or a place to hide, voices followed him alerting him that the men were close behind, truly scared for his life, the boy felt a burst of adrenalin putting a renewed burst of energy in his body.

"I see him! Hurry!" Another voice alerted.

The boy felt his tears staining his cheeks, makeing them burn when they got into the cuts on them, _Please! Please let me get away! I can't go back!_

Suddenly the boy tripped, landing on his hands and kness on smooth ground.

_The road! _The boy gazed at it in awe.

Just when the boy thought he was free a pair of hands gripped his arms, "Gotcha!"

_NO!_

+++0+++

"P-please don't kill me! I-I'll give you anything you want! PLEASE!" The man sniveled as he cowared in a corner.

"What could you possibly have that I want?" I sneered, finding this funny.

"Money, woman. Power! Anything!" He cried.

I let a slow smile spread across my face,"There is only one thing I want from you."

"R-really? What is it?" The man asked hopefully.

"Your blood!", with that I brought down my sword and beheaded the crying man, ", And I take what I want."

Laughing, feeling relived and content, powerful and strong, I left, my pokets again full with another man's money.

+++0+++

I had to travel in the woods, knowing the police* were looking for me, I was about to find a safe place to hide and settle down for the night when a cry followed by shouts caught me attention, moveing twords the noise, being as quiet as possible, suddenly a flash of color crossed my path, startling me.

_What the-_

"I see him! Hurry!"A voice called out.

I watched as three men soon followed the boy, I slowly followed, intruiged.

The boy fell, hitting the road on his hands and knees and paused, _Foolish child, they're going to-_.

The men poured out and took hold of the boy, "You thought you could get away, eh boy?" One man laughed as he picked the boy up by the shoulders.

"No! Let me go! I won't go back!" The chiled cried, thrashing around, "LET ME GO!"

The second man slapped him, "Quiet, boy! You will go back and follow your Dana's orders!"

"No! I refuse to!" The boy yelled out.

"It's not something you can refuse, boy," The third man laughed,"If your Dana orders it, you must listen, no quiestions asked."

"Your nothing, boy, but a toy." The first man piped in.

"No..." The boy said softly, "I'm-"

"Since he's a toy, lets play with him for a bit, eh?" The second man grinned.

They all slowly moved in on the boy, they're hands tearing at the boy's clothes and gropeing the pale skin, I sighed and turned, intent on leaveing and finding a river to take a bath and get some sleep, when I caught the boy's eye, his eyes looked dead, his spirit broken, I felt a pang in my chest when those warm brown eyes slowly lit up and glazed over with tears, the message clear.

_Please...Please help me..._

I couldn't control my movements, my body moveing on its own, I stepped out of the bushes alerting the men that I was there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The first man yelled out.

"I am the demon of the Mist, Zabuza, and I want your blood..." I grinned, _The nights still young after all._

AN:

A;I'm done!*yawns and stretches*

Doodle:Why did you start this so late?

A:I dunno...

Doodle:*sigh*...Idiot

A:CANT HEAR YOU!

BOTH: PLEASE REVEIW!

(*)I have no idea what they called the Police back then ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Deal with a Demon

By: DoodleSmuke

AN:

A:People actually wanna read this!

Doodle:So work hard to make it really good!

A:I am! I'll be a good writer and submit to my readers wishes!

Doodle:That sounded naughty!

A:WHO CARES?

A:I don't own Naruto, if I did there'd be alot more kissing parts! None of them 'accedental'!

(Haku P.O.V)

I knew the road was under me but I didn't feel it, I felt as if I was falling, my whole body numb, I couldn't hear or speak, but I could still _see. God i could still see! _I watched as the tall man, Zabuza, sliced the men over and over again, never stopping, not even when the men's screams stopped or when he was covered in their blood, he just kept on, his blood red eyes shineing with glee, and mad grin plastered on his face as he did so.

_Blood, so much blood...! _

Finally, when the man did stop and turn to me, he was covered in blood from head to toe, the moonlight makeing the dark color shine slightly, he looked down to me, his face now calm and..

_Content?_

"What is your name boy?" He asked his, now, dull grey eyes trained on me.

The only thing I could utter was,"Your eye...They're grey now...", before I fainted, my whole world finally going black.

(Zabuza P.O.V)

I stared down at the now sleeping boy, his pink kimono torn half way off, his legs and shoulder was uncovered, showing his pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, his chocolate brown locks spread out on the dirt road.

"Can't belive he lasted this long without fainting..." I sighed and whiped my sword on the mens corpses, though it didn't do any real good, and put it away, going back to the kid I hefted him up and went on a search for a spring, which should be a couple a feet deep into the woods.

(Haku P.O.V)

_I was running again, my whole body too heavy, my legs refuseing to go any faster._

_ 'Your nothing but a toy, boy.' A man's voice laughed around me, suddenly I tripped and fell to my hands and knees, I went to get up, but discovered the ground had turned into hands and they were gripping my arms, holding me down._

_ 'You have to do as your Danna orders, boy.' Voices taunted me, I felt them as the began to roam my boy, slowly ripping my clothes off, slowly moveing to the one secret and untouched place,"Let me touch you there, boy.'_

_'NO!'_

I bolted up with a loud gasp, my eyes scanning wildly for the men I feared so much, but I only found a small campfire, looking around more calmly I noticed I was in the woods, my silk kimono in shreds, some parts of it wrapped around my feet and ankles, shocked, I reached down and lightly grazed them.

_Who-_

"The kimono was the only clean thing I could find." A deep voice announced.

Gasping in fear, I turn quickly and face the man sitting across from me,"Z-Zabuza...?"

His dull grey eyes stare at me, no sign of emotion in them,"Yes, and what's your name, boy?"

_He saved your life, he can't be all bad..._

_ Can he?_

"M-my name is Haku..." I stutter out, my whole body trembleing in fear, "W-why haven't you killed me yet?"

Zabuza leaned back, "After I went through all the trouble of saveing you? I won't ruin it by killing you, so quit shakeing."

I stared at the man, his words slowly processing in my head, _After I went through all the trouble of saveing you? _

_ How did he-_

_ I am the demon of the Mist, Zabuza._

_ A demon!_

I watched the man sitting across from me, I took in his shirtless chest with a slight blush, noteing it was completely clean of blood and it was clear of any scars, I also noticed he wore only pants, which were clean, and his brown hair stood in spikes, some hung, heavy with water.

_He bathed._

"What are you stareing at?" Zabuza growled, glareing at me.

"You...don't look like a demon..." I said out loud.

It was quiet for a minute until Zabuza bursted out with a laugh, "Oh belive me, boy, Imma demon."

"But-"

"Remember my red eyes?" Zabuza asked, I nodded slowly, "That's the only way you can tell Imma demon. Well, that and my blood lust."

"Oh..."

Zabuza yawned and stretched, "Look, kid, it's been a long day and I'm tired, so let's go to sleep."

I nodded quietly and layed down, closeing my eyes, willing sleep to take over, but after a couple of minutes without sucess I got up and moved next to Zabuza.

"Kid, what are you doing?" His sleep heavy voice questioned.

"I can't sleep and I feel safer over here..." I told him simply, "Can I sleep here?"

Zabuza let out a short laugh, "You feel safe next to a _demon_? Never heard that one before, yeah sure, you can sleep next to me.", he allowed.

As I lied next to Zabuza's warm body and drifted asleep I wondered, _Is it okay to feel safe next to a demon?_

xxxxxxxxx

I woke up alone the next morning.

I shot up discovering Zabuza was gone, the ground besides me cold, getting to my feet I listened for any sound that he was still around, but was only met with the sounds of animals and birds singing, paniced I ran in the woods, searching for any traces of the demon, following the slight foot prints in the ground.

_Please don't leave me alone!_

(Zabuza P.O.V)

When I woke up this morning, I found I was curled around the boy, my arm draped around his waist, I was also shocked to find out that I felt _content._

_ No I felt content because of all the blood from last night._

I knew that thought was a lie, I _never_ feel content unless its_ right_ after a kill, this was diffrent, a diffrent kind of content. I didn't like the way it made me want more.

I left the kid asleep and made my way through the woods, trying to ignore the nagging feeling I felt in my chest, telling me to go back, _I can't get attached to a _kid_, he'll just get killed. By me or worse., _the feeling died down a bit after that thought.

I was about to get to the road when a yell stopped me and forced me to turn around_._

"Master Zabuza! Please wait!" Haku's voice called out, pleading

_ Master?_

Haku stopped infront infront of me gasping for air, "You...Left me!"

I shrugged, "Yeah, so? It's not like we were traveling together."

Haku glared at me, hurt bright in his brown eyes, "Your a demon, and demons make deals, right?", he asked with a determained tone.

I felt an uneasy feeling filling my stomache,"Yeah, so?"

"Make a deal with me, Master Zabuza." Haku ordered

_There's that word again, Master."_

I felt my red eyes shine, and my mouth formed the next question without me telling it to do so, "What is your deal?"

"Stay by my side forever-"

I felt my eyes go wide with shock, "No-"

_What is this kid doing? Stop!_

"-and in exchange I'll give you my body, to use as you please." Haku finished with a blush.

I wanted to say no, but the demon in me refused to let this deal go, it bounced with glee and instead I said, "You foolish child, I accept your deal.", with that I flashed behind him and tore my bandages off my face, revealing shark-like teeth, "Just so you know, 'forever' is a long time, Haku"

Haku turned to see what I was doing, his chocolate brown eyes wide with shock, "What-?"

I bit down into his nape, marking him with the demon's bite, telling all the other demon's he might pass that he was already taken, and not to touch.

It ment he was mine and I was his.

AN:

A:Here's chapter 2!

Doodle:YAY!

A:God I have to write these during the day, I started at 10 and finished at 3, ugh I'm tired

Doodle:It's your own fault.

A:Shuddup =.=*, anyways I hope you like this chapter

Doodle:Reveiw please, it makes her type!

A:Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Left Behind

By, DoodleSmuke

AN:

Doodle:Thank Jashin-Sama! A UPDATE!

A:Hey! Shuddup! I try!

Doodle:Not hard enough...

A:Thank you for all the Alerts, reveiws and Fav.s! They boost my ego!

Doodle:And~?

A:I'm here to tell you...I need a Beta! I thought I could do it on my own, but I was wrong! I need help!

Doodle:So please, help thie poor Author! Just send her a message if your intrested!

A:Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**

A:IF I OWNED THIS, HAKU AND ZABUZA WOULD BE ALIVE AND TOGETHER! LONG LIVE YAOI-EH!

Doodle:Calm down.

A:RAWR! NO!

(Haku P.O.V)

I was in a crowded room, dressed in a plain white kimono, my long chocolate brown hair was pulled away from my face and brought up in a high bun, small locks of hair frameing my face to make me look younger and girlier, men and women stared at me, wondering if I was a boy or a girl, wondering how they could bring my attention to them for the night and hopefuly the next morning, but my attention was focused on one man, the whole reason I was here.

Gato.

"Hey boy, wanna come home with me tonight?" ,his raspy voice asked in a whisper causeing his disgusting drucken breath to wash over, almost making me gag,"C'mon, I'll pay you alot..."

I placed my best coy smile and looked up at the middle aged man, "Oh, you'll pay?", I did a fake giggle here, "For what?"

The man's face split in a perverted grin, "Oh, a lot of things, most of them involving you tied up and crying out.", he leaned in closer, "So whaddya say?"

I placed a hand gently on his arm and leaned into his ear, "Take me to your room.", the man leaned back and grinned, taking my arm he dragged me out of the crowded room and into the empty hallway.

Turning to a crowd of men, he ordered, "Make sure no one interrupts us and keep a look out for _him_. Got it?"

They all nodded and dispersed, turning back to me, he grinned, "Shall we?", I nodded and placed another coy smile on.

"Please lead the way."

(Zabuza P.O.V)

_That damned brat_, I glared at the scene from the tree I was in, I watched as the girlish-boy giggled and leaned into the man, his small pale hand resting on his arm, _I told him to lure the-, _just as I thought this, Haku was dragged away by the man, moving quickly I landed on the ground, grinning.

"Lookie what we found here boys.", A man sneered to his fellow thugs, ",Boss's been looking for you, Zabuza, he sure is gunna be happy when we finally get rid of you."

"You can try." I smirked and reached for my sword,"Let's get this over with, I don't have all night."

(Haku P.O.V)

"Take it off slowly, Boy", Gato demanded from his place on the bed.

From where I stood, I slowly undid the tie that was holding my kimono up and let slide down my shoulders, holding up with my hands I looked up to him and watched in horror as he grinned and moved twords me, he moved my hands and placed kisses n my bare chest makeing me wince, but he thought it was a shudder of desire and continued.

_Where are you, Lord Zabuza?_, I cried out in my mind, trying not to jerk when Gato touched me, _Why are you overreacting? This is nothing new._, I opened one eye slightly, agreeing slightly with my inner self, _Just belive in Lord Zabuza, he'll come._

_What if he left you? He wouldn't care what happened as long as he got the job done._

I shuddered in fear, trying to kill the voice in my head, Gato slid his hand lower and into my kimono, his breath was hot aginst my chest, I tried willing my mind to another place, to find some peace in my rageing head, but I couldn't and as a result, a single tear slid down my cheek and landed on the man's face.

"What's this? Tears?", Gato stood and glared into my eyes, "Your one of thoes sluts, eh? Well, I'll give you a reason to cry, bitch!", with a growl, he threw me into the bed and straddled my small waist, "I really _hate_ snot nosed kids, you talk as if your experianced, but when it comes to it, all you want is your mommy or daddy!"

I cried out as he tore off my kimono, "Sir, Please! I didn't-", I was cut off by a hand on my mouth, Gato leaned in close and growled, "Shut your sniviling mouth, Brat, or else", I let my tears flow freely now, letting them coat my cheeks, I knew I could easily kill this man, but Lord Zabuza hated it when I did that, this man was his prey to kill, not mine. So I laied still, praying for Zabuza to burst into the room.

_He won't come...They all left, why not him?_

(Zabuza P.O.V)

_Why am I running?_, I think to myself as I slice through another body,_ Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is it beating in the first place?_, I growled at the questions in my mind and threw another man, watching as he got up, screamed and ran.

And I _let _him!

I charged to the room I knew Haku and Gato were in, wasting no time in killing the two men outside the door, I kicked the door in, growling at the sight of a near naked and crying Haku kneeling infront of a grining Gato in the middle of his bed.

"Lord Zabuza!", Haku cried out, winceing when Gato gripped his hair and yanked.

"Quiet, slut!", he growled, turning to me he slowly grinned, "Is this your bitch, Zabuza? I hope you don't mind if I borrow him,", He bent and licked Haku's neck, "he is so delicious after all."

I growled, "Quit playing around, Haku...Do it and get this over with."

Haku gasped,"B-but, Lord Zabuza, you said-"

"Forget what I said and DO IT!", I shouted, Haku swallowed, but nodded, closeing his eyes, he focused.

"What is he going to do, _Zabuza_? Play dead while I fuck him?", Gato laughed, I smirked, noticeing the sudden change he did not, I watched as his subtle gasps for air suddenly turned white, as if he was smoking, "What the fu-", he never got to finish his sentence because suddenly Haku sat up, ice shooting from his back, stabbing Gato instantly killing him.

"Haku-", I went to get the boy before he realized he was covered in the other man's blood, knowing the boy was too sesitive to deaths, but it was to late, his eyes widened and he fell off the bed trying to get away from the dead body, "Haku-", Haku let out a dry sob then broke, new tears pouring down his face.

"I-I'm so-sorry, Lord Zabuza," He apologized in between his sobs, shocking me, "Y-you told me not to kill him, B-but I ruined the mission. I'm too weak! I-"

"Haku", I inturrupted in a cold voice, "you did not dissapoint me, and you are _not _weak."

"B-but-", Haku gaped at me, I sighed and grabbed his pale arm, lifting him up, "C'mon let's go home and get clean."

(Haku P.O.V)

I stared up at Zabuza in shock as he led me through the woods, I watched the man's face, _He doesn't look normal, usally after a blood bath like..._thatone _he would be grinning madly, but he looks...troubled?_

"Haku, quit stareing at me,", Zabuza sighed,"and try and fix your kimono."

I blushed and quickly pulled it over my shoulders and tied it closed, "Better, Lord Zabuza?", he nodded and we continued into the woods, we knew that men would begin following us when they find the slaughtered bodies, so we wasted no time and made no noise, we traveled for what seemed like hours, finally reaching the Demons Temple when I thought we wouldn't make it until dawn.

"Hey!", A voice boomed followed by a thud, "Your back!", A boy stood infront of us with a oversized white and brown dog by his side, his slited eyes bright, the red triangles under his eyes showing he was a demon's apprentice like me, "How'd the mission go?"

"Kiba, we don't have time for this", Zabuza growled, pushing pass the dog demon, "Tell Kakashi I need to see him._ Now_."

Kiba glared at the man as he left inside, "Geez, nice to see you too.", turning to me, the boy instantly brightened, "So, Haku, how'd it go?"

I smiled calmly, "It went okay, not the way we planned, but we got it accomplished."

Kiba tilted his head slighty, "'_Not the way we planned'_? What went wrong?"

I looked down,"I messed it up...because I'm to weak."

Kiba smirked, "Aw, it's okay! You have no idea how many times I fucked up! Can't belive Master Kakashi puts up with me, so it's okay! It happens to all of us!", grabbing my hand he began to lead me inside, " C'mon, lets go inside and get cleaned up, everybody wants to see you!"

I gazed up at my home, smileing slightly at the noise that filted out to meet me, I moved in a few years ago when Lord Zabuza met Master Kakashi and faught the Dog demon, shocked when he lost, he befriended Kakashi saying '_Keep your friends close, but your enimeis closer_', but I think he just like the idea of a challange, so now we live in the Demons temple, along with other demons and their apprentices.

I silently followed, trying to ignore the nasty voice in my head that was my own whispering, _It happens to everyone, but it can't happen to you._

(Zabuza P.O.V)

I silently glared at the silver haired dog demon infront of me, his one uncovered eye closed, showing he was grinning, "This isn't funny, mutt."

"Oh, I know," He turned and sat on his mat*," I just don't see why you don't think so. So what if the boy messed up, Zabuza? He's just a kid, he'll get better."

"It's not that he messed up, it's what could've happend if I wasn't there in time! He's to young to go on these missions!", I growled slamming my fist on the ground infront of me.

"What do you mean,_ 'he's to young'_? He's thirteen!", Kakashi narrowed his eye, "I don't think his age has anything to do with this, I think-"

I stood adruptly, not wanting Kakashi to finish that sentence, "It doesn't matter what you think, I'm leaveing him under your care.", I turned to leave, but Kakashi's voice stopped me.

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

I paused, "Just...tell him it isn't his fault.", with that I left.

Kakashi sighed, "Idiot..."

(Haku P.O.V)

I was one of the first to wake up, going down to train with a new fire demon, Sasuke, ate breakfeast with Neji, I don't know what type of demon he was yet, and a bug demon, Shino, I did my chores with Naruto, a fox demon, and Lee, a human, until noon, never seeing Zabuza once.

I'm alone now, looking for the Mist demon, my heart frantic, _Did he leave? Where is he?_, I began running through the halls, truly scared, when I found his room empty, I was turning a corner when I hit something solid, knocking myself backwards.

I quickly got up and bowed, "I'm so sorry! I was looking for Lord Zabuza and wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Please forgive my clumsy actions!"

"It's okay, Haku, I was actually looking for you.", Master Kakashi's voice tried to calm me, "Please come with me."

I followed the dog demon to is room and sat on the mat across from his, my mind and heart frantic, wanting to hurry and finish with this and look for Lord Zabuza, "What is it Master Kakashi?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "He left Haku."

"W-what?", My voice broke, the shock takeing over, making my body feel weird, "When?"

Kakashi sighed and looke down, "Right after you arrived last night."

"Why did he...", I began to ask, but the the reason crashed into my mind.

_Because I messed up._

I felt the tears as they poured down my cheeks, barely hearing Kakashi's next words over the sound ringing in my ears, I stood and ran, I ran pass Kiba when he tried to stop me, pass Lee and Naruto when they called out to me. I ran into the forest, my tears begining to freeze on my face, the Ice covering my face slowly when I felt no trace of the Demon, I let out a scream, letting the Ice cover me,try to numb me and kill anything around me.

I wanted to die, but the Ice wouldn't let that happen.

(Kakashi P.O.V)

I jumped from tree to tree, Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, beside me, "Do you see him?", I called.

"No, but I smell ice! We're-WHOA!", suddenly Kiba slipped ice and fell, ungracefully, to the ground,"W-we're here...", he moaned out.

I gazed at the ice covered forest infront of me in shock, _Haku couldn't have done all this_, I landed softly next to Kiba, "Do you see him?"

Kiba rubbed his butt, winceing slightly, "No, maybe Akamaru-", a loud bark cut Kiba off, ", will find him.", wasteing no time we ran twords the noise, gasping when we saw the boy, "Haku?"

Haku was covered in ice, a mask of it covering his face, he slowly turned to us, letting it all shatter and fall to the snow covered ground showing us his face, I gazed into dull brown eyes surrounded in small crystals, "Haku?"

His blue tinted lips opened to let out a broken sob,"He...He left me.", suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell.

"Haku!", Kiba cried out, rushing forward to catch him.

I looked down at the frost covered boy and sighed, "Take him to Tsunade and Sakura, I'll catch up.", with a 'Yessir!' and a bark the three where gone, leaveing me alone in the middle of the small winter wonderland, sighing again, I gazed at the damage.

"Idiot, you didn't think this through, did you?"

AN:

A:DONE! AUGH!

Doodle:You should've been done sooner...

A:I kept getting distracted!

Doodle:No excuse...

A:I know...Sorry!

Doodle:Well?

A:Oh! I'll try updateing once a week and-

Doodle:Someone be her Beta, she's pathetic

A:= 3=

Doodle:Well you are!

A:I agree, sadly.

A:Whatever! PLEASE REVEIW! THERE MY BRAINS FOOD!

(*)I don't know what thoes mats are called...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Missing

By: DoodleSmuke

AN:

A;:Finally got CHACK done now I can consentrate on my other fics :D

Doodle:This one had the most Reveiws so we thought we should reward you all with a new chapter :P

A:I would also like to thank Waiting To Be Broken, for always making me laugh and making me get off my lazy arse XP Her begging makes me giddy :D

Doodle:On to that Fic!

(10 years later)

(Haku P.O.V)

I watched as a girl with moon-like pale skin bent and served me a small hot cup of tea, she glanced up to me her round pale lavender eyes nervous and uncertain. I let a small smile grace my lips, telling Hinata everything as all right, she smiled excitedly and bowed slighty, moving to her next customer.

"So, Haku, was it?" A man with long dark hair questioned a sly smile on his lips.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked coldly, sipping my tea silently, _As if you didn't already know..._.

"Where is your Master, if I may ask." Orochimaru asked while gazing at his own consort, Kabuto.

I froze for a slight moment, but reassumed cooly "He has been gone for some time, Lord Orochimaru, sadly."

"Hm...Is that so? I saw him some time ago, was it a week or so, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Two weeks, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto smiled over to me when he noticed my sudden tense posture.

I stared right back at the silver headed boy, my eyes slightly narrowed. I knew this game they played, each of them would take hits at me until I lost all control and exploded. The last time time they won the 'Game' I was fourteen, Orochimaru kept telling me how beautiful I was and kept touching me, while Kabuto taunted me with the fact his Master had never left him, that he wasn't usless like me.

They got the result they desired, Lord Kakashi had to rebuild the whole left wing of his estate and I was forced to take meditating lessons with Master Gai for two years. I wouldn't let them get to me now, I was changed, more developed, sure I still fool most men with my feminine appearance, but on the inside I changed.

"Ah yes, thank you, Kabuto, my memory has seemed to have left me over time, we must fix that." Orochimaru sighed, I shuddered because I knew what he ment by 'Fix that'.

Lord Orochimaru was a very strong and old snake demon, some say he figured out the secret of immortality, but in reality he does just as a snake does when they out grow their skin. They shed it, except Orochimaru's 'Shedding' just ment he would ditch his old body and move into another younger one, which tends to be a powerful male demon. Some wonder why he hasn't taken over Kabuto's body, some say because he loves him and some say it's because he needs the demon for his knowlage in medicene. I don't know which is true and I don't care.

"Well anyway, I saw your Master Zabuza and we had a 'little fight', isn't that right, Kabuto?" Again, Orochimaru turned to his consort, knowing it annoyed me.

Kabuto smiled at his master and nodded "You injured him pretty badly if I remember correctly."

I froze, eyes wide with shock. I haven't seen my Master in ten years the memory of his face, smell and voice now faded, but that didn't matter to me, he was special to me, he was my Master and if anyone harmed my Master then it was my duty to punish them.

I roze slowly my vision slowly clouding over as I heard the two men's voices as they continued to converse about my Master.

"He trembled with fear!" Kabuto laughed, this gave me pause, _Trembled?_

"Yes, yes and he cried for mercy!" Orochimaru laughed, this is when I sighed and lowered myself back down to my mat eyes closed in anger.

"Lord Orochimaru, I belive your mistaken, you probably hit your head while my Master beat-"

I was cut of by a woman's deep voice "Orochimaru! You shouldn't lie so falsely!"

Orochimaru's face turned sour for the briefest of moments, but quickly brightened "Hello, Tsunade, I didn't know you would be joining us this evening, if I did I would've asked for more sake!"

Tsunade laughed "I'll forgive you this once, Orochimaru, but I won't next time!" Tsunade smiled down at me and sat next to me "No 'Hello Lady Tsunade-sama', Haku? I'm hurt!"

I smiled and bowed my head "Forgive me, Lady Tsunade, it was not my intention to hurt you, I'm just in a bit of shock that your here, I heard you were in a small village north from here."

"I heard the same thing." Orochimaru commented "Pray tell, why are you here now?"

Tsunade smiled "Sakura and Shizune needed a break from traveling and I need a place to hide for the time being."

I smiled at this, because if she needed to hide it ment the debt collectors got smart and started looking for all of her disguises, which I'm surprised they haven't caught on sooner, all her disguises looked alike except younger. They all had wheat blond hair, creme colored skin, chocolate brown eyes and overly large breasts. She wasn't a hard woman to sniff out.

"Actually, Haku, Sakura and Naruto wanted to see you." Tsunade smiled, giving me my ecsape I needed.

"Naruto's back too, eh?" Orochimaru sighed "Kabuto get more sake, Jiraiya is bound to make an appearance sooner or later."

Kabuto got up and bowed "Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

I got up as Kabuto left and bowed saying my polite 'Goodbyes' and left, walking down the hallway I was met by Jiraiya.

"Hey there Haku! You've grown into such a nice young lady!" Jiraiya boasted

"Hello Lord Jiraiya, do I always need to remind you that I'm a boy?" I smiled up to the old man.

Jiraiya laughed and rubbed the back of his head while blushing "Eh, sorry Haku, you're just so pretty it's hard to belive you're a girl!"

I bowed "It's okay. Lord Jiraiya. I woul love to stay and chat, but I am needed else where. If you'll excuse me..."

"Oh yeah! That brat was mentioning wanting to see you! Okay, I'll see you later, Haku!" With that he left into the room I just left, shouting his greetings.

I continued on, my mind racing,_ Master Zabuza was near? When? Did anyone see him?_ I stopped in mid step, _Maybe Orochimaru was lying to get me mad, but he did say his recent vessel was getting old, maybe Lord Zabuza beat him. Maybe...Maybe..._

_ He'll come back..._

My thoughts were cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me to a equally strong body.

"Haku!" A deep raspy voice cheered "Didja miss me?"

I slowly turned my head and gazed up into the sky blue eyes of Naruto. _Wait. _Up? I gasped and shot from his arms, turning I gazed at the new more developed Naruto Uzumaki, he used to be a short, cute, blond boy who loved the color orange, now he stood tall, 6'3 maybe. his sun blond hair longer, some locks of his hair to heavy to stand spiked up. He was still the same shade of tan, and his whisker marks were still adorning his cheeks, but his old neon orange jump suit was now replaced with a black and orange one.

I smile at the sight of my old friend "Naruto! You've changed so much!"

Naruto grinned wider "So have you, Haku! Instead of a small girl, you now look like a full grown woman!"

I glared and punched him "Alas, I see you attitude and manners are still the same."

"Ow, Haku, that _hurt_! What did I do?" Naruto whined gripping the back of his head in pain.

"You were being rude, idiot." Sakura snorted placing a gloved hand on her hip "Hey there, Haku."

"Hey, Sakura, you've grown." I smiled.

Sakura blushed and looked away "Uh..Thanks, Haku...you...have too."

I knew the pink headed girl struggled with these words and I wasn't suprised, all the girl's living here had some type of grudge aginst me. It was either because of my beauty and grace or because I held no intrest in what they cared about or loved. I resented girls because of their shallowness and idiotic ways, the only girls I got along with were Hinata, Tenten and Tsunade, but only because they didn't act like most girls, Hinata was kind and always thought of someone else before herself, Tsunade was always here when I needed her in the past, with a kind smile and wise calming words and Tenten just wasn't a girl, she acted as if she was raised to be a boy.

"So, Haku! We're eating ramen with some other friends! Wanna join us?" Naruto offered with a wide grin.

I smiled in return "Of course I'd love to join, Naruto-chan, lead the way."

(Zabuza P.O.V)

_"Lord Zabuza...I'm sorry..." A weak voice applogized from the darkness accompanyed with the sound of sobs._

_ I could barely stand, the multipul gashes littering my body taking their toll "Damn it, Orochimaru! Quit playing your sick games and come out and fight!" I shouted, glanceing in all diractions, looking for the tall pale man. _

_ "My my, so impatient," Orochimaru laughed "fine I will come out to end your life, Zabuza of the Mist."_

_I saw a shadow move towards me and waisted no time in attacking. With a roar, I sliced at the shadowed figure. Smirking at the sound of flesh tearing and the scent of blood, but as light poured into the dark shadows I saw Haku instead of Orochimaru at the end of my sword._

_ "I-I don't u-understand...I-I...-" Haku spat up blood and I watched in horror as it ran down his front onto my sword._

_ "H-Haku."_

_ I gazed into dulling chocolate brown eyes, "I-it's okay, Lord Zabuza" He said raspy voice, with a calm smile "I'm sorry I have failed you." With those final words he closed his eyes and fell forward lifelessly._

_ "Oh my, look at what you've done." Orochimaru taunted, standing behind Haku's now dead body._

_ "YOU BASTARD!"_

I woke with a start and quickly shot up into a sitting position, glancing at my surroundings I let out a irritated sigh.

"Oh! It's seems you've woken up!" Kakashi exclaimed, from my bedside "How you feeling?"

"Why am I here, Kakashi?" I growled out

"Never beat around the bush do you, Zabuza?" Kakashi sighed "Well, long story short, Orochimaru brought you here after a fight, you were badly injured and have been in a coma for two days, not bad, usually people with your kind of injuries stay in a coma for alot longer." Kakashi commented.

I got up and began to re-dress "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"What your not even going to say 'Hello' to Haku?" A new voice demanded

I looked over to a small brunett, he had a scar across his tan face, and a pair of determained black* eyes. His hair was put up in a spiky ponytail, which only made me think he was a house wife.

"And you are?"

"This is Iruka, he takes care of all the small demons and half- demons, he is also my mate, so back off." Kakashi growled

I rolled my eyes at the man's possesivness "Whatever and what I do and do not do is my own buisness, not yours."

"It is my buisness! I practiclly _raised_ Haku! You have no idea the damage you've caused after you left! He would seperate himself from all of the other kids and whenever he failed a task of mission,which he _rarely_ did, he would shut himself away for days, doing nothing but training! And would you like to know what he told us when we asked him why he was doing this to himself?"

Everyone stayed silent.

Iruka continued on "He would say _'I can't fail anymore! I have to prove to Lord Zabuza that I'm worthy_! I never got it! Soon he warmed up to people, but only the few that could understand him!" Iruka marched up to me, his coal black eyes shards of ice "After you left him, you broke him, and we are just now starting to slowly repair him! so I change my mind! I don't want you near him!" With this the man left in a huff.

After a long silence Kakashi let out a sigh "Don't listen to him, Zabuza, he just sees Haku as one of his own, but I agree with him Zabuza, don't mistake that. After you left, Haku did break." Kakashi got up and stretched "I can't deny you, if you want to see you underling, you should be able to sniff him out." With that Kakashi left.

I glared at the paper door, slowly letting all the new information sink in.

(LATER)

"Of course I'd love to join, Naru-Chan, lead the way."

I stared at Haku in awe and shock. Instead of the small girly eight year old boy, stood a tall, lean eighteen year old boy. He still had his feminen look, but now it seemed more filled out and defined, his long chocolate brown hair had a new shine to it, his once moon pale skin was now a light cream color and as he turned to smile at the fox demon, I noticed his warm brown eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes and his once child like face had leaned out, but his pink lips had remainded the same, plump.

Kakashi was right, you could _smell_ Haku, his scent as uniquely his own, I couldn't pinpoint the smell, all I knew was it smelt warm and inviting. I gazed at the boys as they ran at Haku, I didn't feel jealous because I knew they could smell my claim on him.

I sighed and lept from the tree, my buisness was already done, so I had no reason to stay any longer. With a last glance towards the open widnow, I left into the cool night, unnoticed.

AN:

A: I actually finished this 3 days ago, but my Beta didn't edit until now :D

Doodle:Don't blame her

A: TO BAD I AM

Anna:*glare*

A BLAAAAME

Anna:*hit*

A:Owwwww

Doodle:-sigh- Reveiw

A: I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Mission

By: DoodleSmuke

AN:

A: I decided to update this story because my wonderful Beta, Anna, demanded it. UwU

Anna: Does anyone else agree with me? That we should team up and punch Zabuza in the face for NOT GOING BACK TO HAKU FOR TEN FRIGGN' YEARS? D:

A: It'll get better! I swear! xO

Anna: It better...-cracks knuckles- :[

Doodle: Lets start the fic before a fight breaks out. T.T

A:Agreed O_O

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Anna: She can't even spell her name half the time**_

_**A:Hey! **_

_**(All True)**_

(Kiba P.O.V)

I sniffed the air and grimaced. I knew this scent, it smelt of blood, condensed water and... a musky sent that surrounded Haku, and there was only one demon that matched that smell.

_Zabuza._

I glanced out of the window beside the table and widen my eyes at the sight of two pairs of red eyes staring back up to me before the disapeared into the woods that surrounded the Demon Temple. It didn't seem like he noticed me so I thought about getting up and rushing after the man, hopeing to get him to come back, even if it was for a little bit, but a hard slap to my back snapped me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Kiba, why so quiet?" Naruto asked loudly.

I growled "Didja just hit me?"

Naruto suddenly got serius, his bright blue eyes narrowing "Yeah? So what if I did? What are _you_ going to do, _Mutt_?"

I growled and launched myself at the fox demon, all thoughts of disappearing demons vanishing from my mind.

(Haku P.O.V)

I laughed at the sight of the blond and brunett fighting. I knew they weren't serious, the way they fought reminded me of a pair of pups fighting over a toy or attention, I glanced over at Sasuke and smiled.

"So how was your training, Sasuke-kun? Good I hope?"

Sasuke sighed and tore his gaze away from the blond and looked over to me instead "It was very fufilling, Kakashi taught me some new fighting stances and I'm now able to control my eyes better." Sasuke suddenly blushed "Again, I'm sorry for that time in the bath house..."

I laughed "It's okay, Sasuke-kun! How were you supposed to know your eyes would activate?" I sighed "At least you finally convinced everyone I was a boy."

Naruto laughed loudly with Kiba "How could we _not_ be convinced? He was muttering for TWO DAYS straight!"

Sasuke glared at the two boys and calmly closed his eyes "Naruto, do us all a favor and shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do, Teme! Maybe I should tell him how you moan when I-" At this moment a fireball left Sasuke's lips and hit Naruto "AUGH! TEME!"

"I see the party has started without us." Lee's happy voice greeted us, along with a quiet grunt from Gaara.

Over the years Lee has become well known in the Demon world _and_ in the human world for his amazing superhuman strength and speed. When he was eleven he was chosen to protect Gaara after he won a contest set up by Gaara's father before he died. The former sand demon knew that Gaara was the last of his race, so he announced to all the demons and humans that the person who broke through his sons powerful sand barrier would be chosen to protect his son and given a place in his vast amount of wealth.

Many died trying to break the infamous sand sheild, but none succeeded. No one wanted to risk their lives for a lie, but Lee didn't see it that way. He saw it as a challange, we tried to stop him, but after a heart felt speech, we decided to let him go. He returned a month later with Gaara in tow, beat up but still smiling brightly.

I smiled at the duo.

(Later)

I just dropped off a drunk Kiba and bidded Shikamaru a good night, now I was on my way back to my room, lost in my thoughts. I gazed out at the garden I helped Ino tend from time to time, eyes instantly going to the moon flowers.

The way their pale white petals reached out to the moon and glowed under it's light, I remembered the day Ino showed them to me.

_ "Your just like a moon flower, Haku." nine-year-old Ino smiled as she trimmed her roses._

_ I gazed up the pale blond girl "Moon flower?"_

_ Ino smiled "Yeah, they only open up to the moon at night, so not many people get to see their petals, unless they stay up and wait." she smiled down at me "Like you, Haku, the only person who really got to see you really was Zabuza-sama, but after he left, it was like your moon went away and you closed up."_

_ I gazed down at the small white bud infront of me and felt my heart tear a bit,_ My moon left, _I thought,_ so now I will never open truly..._ At that instant I knew the Moon flower was truly just like me._

_ That night I waited at the garden, clad in only a simple white kimono, I watched the bush of Moon flowers and gasped in shock as the full moon rose and they slowly opened to show pale white petals that glowed in the moon's light._

_ I slowly walked up to the bush, hand reached out, intent on plucking on off the bush and showing Ino the next morning, but when I woke up the next morning the flower had died, its beautiful white petals now brown and dried, I asked Ino why this happend and she simple laughed and told me._

_ "Silly, Moon flowers only show their petals to their moon, not the sun, thats why every morning before the sun rises they close back up." Ino smiled _

I sighed and walked back to my room, intent on sleeping in tomorrow, but the Moon Flower on my bed made me freeze in shock, on my bed layed a single Moon flower tied in a simple scarlet red ribbon. I gently picked up the flower and touched the red silk ribbon tied around it, and soon tears began to fall from my eyes.

_Zabuza _was_ here after all..._

I walked to my 'treasure' box and opened it to reveal a million dried brown Moon flower petals and set the new Moon flower into the box, reaching behind my neck, I removed the old red ribbon from my neck and placed it in the box with the others, then put on the new ribbon.

Closing the lid of my box, I changed and went to bed, a small smile on my lips and tears drying on my cheeks, one last thought running through my head.

_He didn't forget about me..._

AN:

A: I was hurt when all I got was ONE reveiw for my last chapter, did you get bored of my story already?-tear-

Doodle: Thank you to 999KitKat999 and to Waiting To Be Broken who reviwed VIA Email.

A: YOU GUYS GAVE ME MOTOVATION TO UPDATE! Along with my slave driver of a Beta, Anna. :D

Doodle: Please reveiw this.

A:EVERYONE! I want at most 5 reveiws! D: Even though this is kinda a filler Chap ^^;

Doodle:Thank you.


End file.
